End of Z
by NillaLolo
Summary: This is a submission from the app called Amino, where I uploaded this originally, for a community challenge to rewrite the End of the Dragon Ball Franchise.


**/I'm uploading this from the app called Amino, as a submission for a community challenge, rewriting the End of the Dragon Ball Franchise.**

 _ **The End of Dragon Ball Z**_

[BC]A young boy... Battling the Devil, fighting for the best friend and Master he had lost...

[C]"You're mine!" The Demon King, Piccolo, roared as he began to fly down, to strike the child laying broken on the ground. But the young Son Goku was resilient!

[C]"That's what you think... I still have one arm I can use!" Son Goku announced, with a yell. He raised his good fist in the air, charging energy within.

[C]With a mighty release, Goku used the energy to launch himself upward, and King Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks, taken by surprise.

[C]"What!?" The devil gasped, shock taking over, he could not believe this young child was still alive. He was the Demon King. The Rightful Ruler of Earth...

[C]"I'm coming at you with everything I've got!" Goku screamed, as he clenched his only usable fist, and prepared for a punch, flying straight at King Piccolo!

[C]"Ha! Good luck, I'll block it!" The Demon King was confident, and outstretched his arms, his palms open and glowing with power, to try blocking whatever came his way.

[C]Goku felt a deep power emerge within, the same power that he felt when he looked upon a full moon! The power of the monster he transforms into!

[C]With the power of the Great Ape, Goku launched his fist towards King Piccolo... And then everything burst, in a blinding flash of light!

[C]The explosion could be seen all throughout the city... The two powers, colliding! And when the light faded... The clear winner...

[C]As he roared the same roar as the Monster of the Full Moon, Son Goku tore through Demon King Piccolo with one strike, right out his back... Creating a giant hole in the Evil Warlord's chest...

[C]The sound the Demon King made could only be described as agony's physical form, the screech of a dying animal echoing throughout the land... As Son Goku killed him, and avenged Master Roshi and Krillin...

[BC]A man finally embracing what he truly is, fighting the Tyrant that not only killed his race, but his best friend, after ascending into the Legendary Warrior of Prophecy!

[C]"Killed... By my own attack... Impossible..." Freeza gasped, blood falling from the top of his body, that now was separated at the waist. He fell on the ground of a dying planet, dying himself. How ironic.

[C]"This is what you deserve..." Son Goku stood above him, looking down at the alien. His eyes were a sea of rage, his hair a lightning storm of power.

[C]"You are going to die, Freeza. Not for all those Namekians, are any other race you picked on. No, not them. Not even the Saiyans, either. No... You're going to die because you killed one man..." Goku drew his hands back, forming his most iconic pose...

[C]Freeza looked at the Super Saiyan with absolute disgust, his eyes full of a bloodlust, hungry rage. He screamed, the sound in defiance of fate, rejecting his destiny to the end.

[C]"That man's name... Was Krillin" Goku roared, firing a Super Kamehameha, the energy pulsing blue, with the intensity of a star. It hit the screaming Freeza, who simply could not fathom his own death, his mind simply rejected it. To him, there was no way he could lose...

[C]In one attack, Son Goku finished Freeza off... The Saiyans, avenged. The Namekians, saved. The universe, freed... And Krillin, avenged!

[BC]Son Goku's story... No matter the universe... Always leads to challenge and confrontation... Whether it be a Demon, Alien, or God!

[BC]Dragon Ball Z... The Story of Son Goku...

[C]"One last time. Please..." An elderly man, wearing a gi with a blue top, and white pants, with gray hair in the strange yet unique shape of a palm tree, asked a man, dark skinned, wearing desert clothings, with dark Mohawk hair, and a woman, with fair skin, raven black hair, a strong face, and a gi like his own, although she wore an orange bandanna atop her head...

[C]"Grandfather... You're far too old, it could kill you." The woman sternly refused. The man looked apprehensive, agreeing with the woman.

[C]"Sensei, please don't. We do not wish to kill you." The man begged.

[C]"Oh, young Uub... Nothing can stop that now. You realize that, don't you? You too, Pan. You should both know... Nothing is going to stop it... And when it happens... I wish not to be on a bed, lying down." The old man, spoke, his tone blunt and unmoving. They didn't have to do this willingly, and they both realized this with a sigh in unison.

[C]They all stood up, from their places on the ground, outside the house Son Goku lived in as a child, within the depths of the forest.

[C]They all snapped their bodies into poses, Elderly Goku's bones making pop noises as he did so. They began charging their energy, Uub and Pan... Against Son Goku.

[C]With his fists clenched, arms and knees bent, Uub tapped into his Mystical Aura, his Ultimate Form! His young body strong, lean, fit. Like the wild animals that hunt in the most dangerous of lands.

[C]Pan, the daughter of Son Gohan and Videl, her power skyrocketed, as a Saiyan. Her hair shone with a bright yellow... Going through the Super Saiyan forms with a giant roar, she left out a final burst of power... Her hair shining blue, her Divine Blue Aura against Uub's Mystical White.

[C]"Good... Now show me the fruits of your training! The lessons I taught you both... Show me that you're true warriors! True Z-Fighters!" Goku yelled at them, his face wrinkling from his smirk, as he himself began to power up...

[C]"No! Sensei, you'll die!" Uub pleaded, one final time, desperate not to lose his master...

[C]"Grandpa... You can't even go Super Saiyan! Don't try!" Pan warned, yelling at her foolish old grandfather.

[C]"Super Saiyan? No... Becoming a mere Super Saiyan... That's for chumps!" Goku laughed, his old bellow deep and loud. He suddenly let out a low growl, as his aura exploded... He screamed in agony, feeling his old body fail him, his heart ache... But it at least let him achieve his ultimate form one last time...

[C]"Ultra... Ultra Instinct!?" Uub gasped, as he stood before his master, Son Goku's eyes, even in old age, shone silver, his fiery blue aura supporting him for a final time...

[C]"If you don't fight back with all you've... I don't know if I'll stop myself from killing you..." Son Goku walked forward, facing his students with absolute finality.

[C]And the battle began.

[C]Impossible to see, the three fought with such intensity, that the entire universe... No, all twelve universes should have felt their battle! But they weren't fools. They knew control, and to avoid damaging Earth, or anything beyond, they controlled their power with the dexterity of a master.

[C]Uub launched Ki Blast after Ki Blast, jumping around and attacking his Sensei, his teacher. Uub landed many a shot, but Goku typically blocked as much as he could, and reflected them back each time.

[C]Pan duked it out with her Grandfather, down in the mud. Fists against fists. Their blows practically parried each other, neither could get the upper hand.

[C]Then Uub rushed forward, and put his Master into a head lock, similar to what Goku did himself against his older brother so long ago...

[C]Pan let loose a flurry of blows, beating into her grandfather's chest and abdomen, making him let loose a scream of pain, before it turned into a roar.

[C]Goku kicked Pan right between her legs, making her flinch in pain, as ripped his arms free from Uub, and elbowed the man in the face, before turning to his granddaughter, and decking her across the face.

[C]Goku smiled, as the two fighters recovered, getting back up.

[C]"This... This is great!" Goku laughed, extending his arms outwards, basking in the-

[C]Then he dropped.

[C]"Grandpa!"

[C]"Sensei!"

[C]Both young fighters cried out in unison, rushing over to the fallen man... And pushing him over to look at his face.

[C]The old Son Goku, his face wrinkled like his Masters before him, tired from a lifetime of fighting with a smile... Found the strength to smile once more, looking up at his worried young students.

[C]"Don't worry... Its... You've given me... My final wish..." He coughed, blood trickling down his parched, raspy lips.

[C]"Its okay..." He whispered. And as the shadows seemed to darken... The light itself simply fading from view... He heard one voice... The voice he hadn't heard since an unfortunate night under a Full Moon, as a child...

[BC]"Its okay... My Son Goku."


End file.
